


【JayTim】Little Stalker

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Jason Todd is 16 years old, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Tim Drake doesn't know he is Robin yet, Tim Drake is 13 years old, nothing illegal happens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason覺得有人在跟蹤自己。Jason feels like there is someone out there following him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【JayTim】Little Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> ＊今天工作時猛然想起今天是Jason的死忌，風風火火地極速寫了一篇不在計劃內的文章
> 
> ＊Summary：Jason覺得有人在跟蹤自己。
> 
> ＊設定：Jason（16歲）是羅賓，Tim（13歲）還沒知道對方是羅賓
> 
> ＊由於是死忌賀（？）文，最後有點點的小虐
> 
> ＊最後有點急著12點前寫完對不起啊啊啊
> 
> ＊如果以上都可以的話，請：

Jason Todd知道有人在尾隨自己，他可以清潔感覺到有人在自己身後，一直嘗試躲藏自己的身影跟著自己。現在是Gotham的大白天，而他也沒有穿著羅賓制服，理應沒有人會跟蹤他的行號，會出現這情況只有兩種可能︰一、有誰因為他是Bruce Wayne的養子而想要綁架他，二、他是羅賓的秘密被發現了。第一種可能的話還比較好處理，如果是第二種的話……就真的不太好說了。  
  
Jason不著跡地把眼神稍微飄到身後，想要看看到底是誰在跟蹤自己，可是跟蹤他的人足夠敏感，馬上就躲起來，留給他的只有一個身影。那家伙動作太快了，年輕的第二任羅賓根本就來不及查看到那到底是誰。不過幸好他所在的人流還算挺多的，一個16歲的少年在當中不起眼。他小心的順著人們走動的方向走去。快速走到左側的黃衣女士前，低著頭向前迅速地快步走去，又越過前方黑衣的男子，如此反反覆覆想要擺脫後方的跟蹤者。  
  
要在人群中擺脫一個跟蹤者對羅賓來說毫無難度，對Jason這種自小就熟悉Gotham街道，甚至是在街頭上偷竊的人來說，這還是一件輕而易舉的事情。然而Jason還可以感受到那股視線還在跟隨著自己，即使有短暫的消失時間，很快又會再次被那目光凝視著。走在前方的Jason挑了下眉頭，決定要看看到底是誰在跟蹤自己，把主導權奪回來。  
  
剛好在自己的右側就有一條小巷，Jason大步地走進小巷裡面，爬到對方不容易馬上察覺到的地方，等待著跟蹤者的出現。果不其然，一個人影小心地走進了小巷中，腦袋左顧右盼著，似乎是在尋找他的身影。Jason定睛一看，差點在樓梯上摔下來。  
  
一個小男孩？一個看上去才10歲的小男孩？這他媽的是在搞甚麼。  
  
眼前的小男孩穿著一件寬大的紅色衛衣，一條灰藍色的短褲剛好蓋在他的膝蓋上，露出了他纖細的小腿，脖子上掛著一部看上去算是價格不菲的相機。看上去像是一個家境還不錯的男孩，這樣的小男孩為什麼要跟著自己，而且他是否不知道自己這麼瘦弱的男生有多容易成為壞人的獵物？  
  
滿腔疑的Jason想不明白到底是發生了甚麼事，但畢竟對方只是個小孩，再多也做不出了甚麼事。他輕盈地跳到男孩的身後，嘗試像蝙蝠俠一樣壓下了聲線詢問︰「你為什麼要跟蹤我？」他不意外地看到他的小跟蹤者被嚇了一跳。那個男孩就似被嚇壞的兔子一樣，一下子猛然轉過身，一雙暗藍的眼眸瞪得大大地看著他，雙手則抱緊了掛在胸前的相機。  
  
Jason把男生往小巷深處走去，確保沒有人會看到他們對話的情況。無論怎麼樣也好，少年都需要保證他可以把這件事情在今天解決，這個男生後續不要再跟蹤自己，一勞永逸。他把男生推到牆邊，比他矮一個腦袋的男生緊張地抬頭看著他，嘴巴張張合合的似是要說話，卻沒能吐出一顆字。  
  
少年看著眼前穿著紅色衛衣的男孩，終於意識到自己的反應過大，可能把眼前的男孩嚇壞了，不自然地向後退一步，輕咳一聲才放輕了語氣︰「為什麼跟著我，還有你叫甚麼，男孩。」Jason在心底提醒自己現在不是羅賓在進行任務，他只是想要知道這個男孩到底為什麼跟在自己身後。  
  
和他拉開了距離的男孩似乎找回了自己的舌頭，小心地回答他的話︰「我是Tim Drake……我…我就只是喜歡拍照，對不起……」Tim暗藍色的眼睛中帶著歉意，牙齒著研磨著下唇，小心地看著眼前的大男孩。  
  
「所以你跟著我就是為了拍我的照片，Tim？」Jason有些質疑地詢問他，不太相信對方的話，但男孩確實是拿著相機一直跟著他。Tim點點頭，還帶著稚嫩的聲音繼續小聲地說著︰「我…我覺得你很適合拍照……對不起……」似是怕對Jason造成困擾，Tim下意識地再次和大男生道歉。把掛在脖子上的相機拿下來，想向對方展示相機內的照片而證明自己。  
  
當Jason還想繼續詢問對方的時候，Tim倏然睜大了雙眼，把Jason拉到了一旁驚呼到︰「小心！」少年不明所以地回頭一看，兩個咬著香煙魁梧的男人凶神惡殺煞地看著他們，其中一個人還拿著一把小刀指著他們。「哼，你們是剛到市內的小孩麼？不知道自己有多容易被人看上嗎？」另一個沒有拿著小刀的人則笑著露出了一排參差不齊的黃牙︰「把你們最值錢的東西都交上來。」  
  
Jason下意識地把身後的男孩拉到自己的背後，羅賓的特質早就融入到血管中，讓他習慣性的想要保護別人。他小聲地向Tim說︰「別擔心，我會保護你的。」銳利的湖綠色雙眼專注地看著眼前兩個男人，他們的個頭比16歲的Jason大得要多，但Jason絲毫沒有害怕，畢竟他可是羅賓啊。  
  
看到兩個男生都沒有動作，提著小刀的男人對於眼前的這個景象顯然不滿，揮舞著他的小刀暗示自己可以對他們造成傷害︰「快點！不要磨磨嘰嘰的！」男人側了下頭，示意他的同伴動起來︰「喂，把那小子的相機拿過來！」另外一個男人馬上走上前想要搶走Tim手上的相機，Jason就著對方分心的空檔，迅速地拉過向他們走過去的男人的手，另一隻手則用力地向著他的臉上揮去，用力得男人的鼻孔中滴出血液。  
  
男人吃痛地捂著鼻子往後退，突如其來的打鬥讓小巷中的另外三個人頓時一驚，沒有人想到這個少年如此厲害。拿著刀的男人吼叫︰「喂！你這個死小子！」刀尖馬上指向Jason，少年一下子攥住對方握著小刀的手腕，另一隻手則用力地以手刀劈向手腕，痛楚讓男人鬆開手，小刀啪搭地跌落到地上。Jason把對方的手腕往前臂一推，男人馬上發出慘烈的叫聲，另一隻手馬上捧著脫臼的手腕。  
  
掩著鼻子的男人看到Jason的注意力不在自己身上，跑到Tim的面前強行奪走的他的相機，力氣不大的男孩一下子就被搶走他的所有物，只來得及呼叫一聲︰「不！」便眼睜睜地看著對方把相機奪去。Jason在男人跑走之前，一下子就向對方的膝蓋踢去，男人瞬間摔到在地上，手中握著的相機同時也掉到地上。  
  
Jason低頭看著兩個被他打得吃痛的男人，低聲地說道︰「現在滾出我的視線。」兩個男人落荒而逃，爬走來向小巷外跑去。他們大抵怎樣也想不明白，為什麼自己會被一個16歲的男生弄得如此狼狽。看到兩個男人已經跑離視線，Jason這才回過頭看向那個小男生，只見對方蹲在地上難過地看著他的相機。少年可以看到相機旁散落著玻璃，輕聲地操了一聲，愧疚感襲上他的心頭，如果當時他沒有把Tim帶到這個無人的小巷裡面，他的相機就不會被摔壞。 

Jason蹲在對方的身邊，有些不知所措地看著男孩子，他從來都不是一個會安慰別人的人，只能組織出一句無力的︰「我很抱歉…Tim…..」被喚到的人卻竟然沒有怪責他，反倒勾起了一個難過的笑容︰「沒事……謝謝你，保護了我。」得到這個回應的Jason一時語塞，明明是自己把對方拉到這個境地，卻竟得到男孩的道謝，這男孩也太傻了吧。 

少年可以看到男生的眼框都紅了，而這只讓他更難受，他先站起來，向對方伸出手。蹲在地上的Tim抬頭看著逆光的少年，心跳突然有點紊亂。因為摔壞了相機而強忍著哭泣，讓他的鼻子和眼框都變得通紅，殊不知自己現在看上去似是一直被掉棄的小狗一樣。Jason低頭看著男孩，心臟跳得有點異常，但他沒有說甚麼，只是把它歸類為出於對男生的愧疚。 

「Jason Todd。」少年用沒有伸出來的手搔搔後腦，想要掩飾莫名的尷尬，幸好Tim沒有讓這尷尬維持太久，拿起相機，便把手搭到對方的伸出來的手上，借著對方的力氣站起來。Tim再次露出一個笑容，這一次沒有如剛才一樣染上難過的色彩，看上去是那麼的純淨︰「謝謝你，Jason。」被喚到的人吞了下唾液，自己的名字被對方念出來的感覺很對，心底深處有一把聲音一直告訴他，想要從對方的口中可以再多聽幾次。他不知道為什麼會有這個念頭，只得搖搖頭把這個想法晃出去。 

Jason清了清喉嚨，佯裝內心的小想法甚麼都沒有發生過一樣。「來吧，我去請你吃冰淇淋。」Tim看著Jason眨眨雙眼，不明白為什麼對方突然要帶自己去吃冰淇淋。少年摸了下鼻尖，有點緊張地說道︰「呃……你的相機都是因為我才會被摔壞的，所以就讓我補償一下吧......」 Jason在心中暗罵自己，對方才10歲，自己現在在胡思亂想甚麼東西。

Tim猶豫了一下還是點點頭，讓少年帶自己去吃冰淇淋。Jason不著痕跡地拉過男孩的手，把他帶到自己之前放在附近的自行車邊，讓男孩坐在自己的身後，把他載到自己最喜歡的冰淇淋店。

「所以，你一個10歲的男孩自己出來拍照？」

「我已經13歲了，Jason。」

「你看上去也太年輕了吧，Timbo。你的父母呢？」

「......他們去工幹了，最近只有我自己在家......」

「你自己一個人在家？」

男孩點點頭。

「等下我送你回家吧，你家在哪裡啊？」

他們有一搭沒一搭地說著無關痛癢的事情，Jason讓Tim對於失去相機一事暫時拋諸腦後，而Tim也讓Jason笑得人仰馬翻。友情逐漸包圍著二人的關係，也許還有更多，只是他們還沒察覺到。在把Tim送回Drake大宅之前，他們交換了電話號碼。

Jason一直對於自己導致Tim的相機被摔壞而耿耿於懷，在他們相處的時光，他可以感覺到對方有多喜歡拍照。其實他大可以讓Bruce給他買一個新的，讓他送給Tim，但他不願意，這感覺那是Bruce送給男孩的。於是他把零花儲起來，偷偷準備給Tim買一個更好的新相機，也許會向他說出甚麼會改變兩人關係的話，但他還是沒想好。

16歲的少年對於未來有著無限的想像。

於是當他儲好錢把相機買下後，便把Tim約出來，想要和對方說出自己的心意。

然而他沒法出席那次約會，因為16歲的他永遠留在了那個倉庫中。

16歲的他不知道他曾經的小跟蹤者對他也抱有相同的心意，亦不知道約會當天，對方在那裡等了好幾個小時，也不知道男生知道自己死訊時的反應。

他再也不知道了。


End file.
